1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to client-server computing. More specifically, it relates to a method for selecting transmission modes for streaming media content from a media server to a wireless handset.
2. Description of Related Art
A client device, such as a wireless handset, can connect to a media server. Once connected to the media server, the client device may receive real-time streaming media content from the media server. For example, the client device may receive a video clip that is played on the client device's display screen in real-time. Simultaneously, the client device may receive audio that is played on an audio speaker and that accompanies the video clip. Other media content, such as audio-only files or still images, may also be streamed from the media server to the client device.
The client device may play media content using a media player application. The media content is streamed to the client using a transmission mode. A transmission mode generally defines properties used for transmitting the media content to the client device, and the media player application may support one or more transmission modes. For example, the media player application may support variable bit-rate transmissions, audio and video media content, and various media content formats. In order to increase the number of transmission modes supported by the client device, more than one media player application may reside on the client device.
When the client device connects to the media server, the media server may send the client device a selection of media content choices, including transmission modes. The client device user may then select from one of the media content choices and a corresponding transmission mode. In choosing media content from the choices provided by the media server, a user may select media content that cannot be played on the client device. For example, the user may select media content that is not supported by a media player application on the client device. The media player application may not recognize the format used by the media server, and it may not be able to properly output the media content on the client device. In another example, the user may select media content that is not support by the output features of the client device. The media player application may recognize the format, but the device may not have the output capabilities to player the media content. For instance, the media player application may receive a video clip from the server, but the client device may not have a display screen.
The client device may connect to the media server using a wireless connection. For example, the client device may connect to a wireless network, and the wireless network may then provide connectivity to the media server. The wireless connection, however, may not support all possible transmission modes, because, for instance, the wireless connection may only support a limited bandwidth. The limited bandwidth on the wireless network may limit the maximum bit-rate used to send data from the media server to the client device, thereby limiting the permissible transmission modes to those transmission modes that use a bit-rate which is less than the maximum supported by the wireless connection. Other factors on the wireless network may also limit the permissible transmission modes. For instance, the wireless network may be congested, and it may not be able to support high bit-rate connections. In spite of these, or other, limitations of the wireless network, the media server may provide the user of a client device with media content choices and transmission modes that are not supported by the wireless network, and the user of a client device may select a media content choice and a transmission mode that are not supported by the wireless network.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a better way of selecting transmission modes for streaming media content to a wireless handset.